Deszcz
by Qwestie
Summary: Chcieliśmy jak nigdy, wyszło - jak zawsze. Mały oneshot Gajevy, napisany pod wpływem chwili.


Deszcz... Tak pięknie kapie za oknem. Na pewno nie pochodzi stąd. Wiedziała, jak powstaje, ale... Zawsze uważała, że to łzy. Krople ciężko opadające z odległych planet. Morza smutku i szara mgła... Jednak nie żywiła do niego nienawiści. Zwykle był piękny i malowniczy. Uwielbiała wtedy czytać książki. Dawał jej spokój i ukojenie. Także po tym dniu.

Zaczęło się jak zwykle. Poszła do gildii. Później przyszedł on... Wybrali się razem na miasto. Oczywiście połowa gildii ich śledziła. Psuło to trochę wrażenie, ale cóż... To i tak wspaniale, że zechciał dzielić z nią ten dzień. Właściwie nikt nie pamiętał. To były jej urodziny. Nie miała przyjęcia niespodzianki, ani nawet zwyczajnego. Nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko kochana przyjaciółka podarowała jej powieść - tę, którą właśnie skończyła pisać. Tą samą, której nie mogła teraz przeczytać. No i on... A reszta?

Zapomnieli. Ganiali za ich dwójką po mieście, z aparatem na lakarymę. Nie zastanawiali się, dlaczego od rana jest tak smutna. Bo kto by się nią martwił - nie uratowała świata ani razu. Nie robiła nic ważnego. Pomimo, że mądra - była słaba. Kogo obchodzi takie marne jestestwo?

Wyczuł jej stan ducha, pomimo, że nigdy nie podejrzewała, jakoby był wrażliwy. Zgubili ich wszystkich, kupili jakieś wino - jedyny alkohol, jaki trawiła - po czym pobiegli na Wróżkowe Wzgórza. I tak wszyscy szukali ich na mieście - co to za różnica... Zabronione? Gówno prawda, co jej więcej-niż-przyjaciel trafnie określił. Rozsiedli się wygodnie w jej pokoju, wypili półwytrawny trunek i rozmawiali. Co dziwne, nie czuła ani nudy, ani skrępowania. Zachowywał się nawet miło... Trudno nie zauważyć, jak się starał. Ale, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie tak łatwo to zaakceptować. Co zaakceptować? Jego. Starania. Przeszłość. Przyszłość. Ale moment, czy w ogóle jest jakaś przyszłość? Ma prawo o tym myśleć? Czy jej życie nadal jest takie samo? A właściwie, co się zmieniło? I od kiedy? Zaczęła wyczuwać smutek w swoim życiu. Z czyjej winy był?

Prawdą jest, że zaczynała być samotna. Nie wiedziała, czemu. Może to przez niego? Może nieświadomie przekłada się on na jej uczucia? Bo czasami naprawdę wyczuwała, że im jej bliżej do niego, obiektu swoich westchnień, tym dalej do całej reszty...

Powiedział coś. Ona coś odparła. Pokłócili się. Walnął pięścią w stół. Zaczęła płakać. Wyszedł. Oto, jak wyglądają różnice w dzisiejszym społeczeństwie. Tak w skrócie mogła to określić. Odszedł. Czuła się mniejsza, coraz mniejsza. Czerwone wino wylało się na kanapę. Ale co to za różnica... Padał deszcz. Deszcz łez z odległej planety...

Blondynka przyszła opowiedzieć jej o swojej randce z wiadomo kim. Przecież od dawna mieli się ku sobie. Mała nie wytrzymała i zamknęła jej drzwi przed nosem. Wiedziała, że pociągnie to za sobą konsekwencje - jednak czy miało to różnicę?

"Jak most bez umocnień, dom bez rusztowania - tak więź jest krucha gdy brak w niej wzajemności"

- przypomniała sobie wiersz. Lecz, czy miała podstawy by tak myśleć? Wszędzie tylko pytania, zero odpowiedzi... ...I utonęła w okowach sennego świata...

W tym czasie smok spacerował po mieście. Co jakiś czas z wściekłością kopał kamień. Ulice były puste, a ulewa straszna. Spieprzył, po prostu. Dręczyła go myśl, że zmarnował szansę. No i... Na domiar złego zapomniał wziąć kurtki. Stanął jak wryty. Kurtka!

Kiedy zbudziła się, księżyc powoli pojawiał się na niebie. Zrzuciła z siebie koc, zignorowała walenie w zamknięte na klucz drzwi i usiadła na parapecie. Krople zdobiły szybę nikłym błyskiem. Sięgnęła po kieliszek z resztką wina oraz powieść, którą obdarowała ją przyjaciółka. Jednak jej ręce drżały, a oczy, zapuchnięte od płaczu, były prawie niewidome. Nie poddała się. Przetarła oczy, założyła okulary i wpatrywała się w tekst. Miłosna historia. O zdradach, o uczuciu. O śmierci.

Wyobraża sobie nie wiadomo co. Nadal nie wyrosła z bajek - książę nie przyjedzie na białym koniu i nie pokocha jej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Szczególnie, że do księżniczki z baśni jest jej daleko...

Kolejny raz wstrząsnął nią szloch. Wrzasnęła z wściekłości - najchętniej zbiłaby teraz jakiś talerz. W zamian rzuciła kieliszek na ziemię, a szkło rozpadło się na miliony mikroskopijnych kawałeczków. Dobrze przynajmniej, że większość jego zawartości z powodu drżenia rąk już dawno wylała się na szybę. Wpatrzyła się w nią i powoli nakreśliła za pomocą cieczy niewyraźny napis na oknie.

Jej oczy zwiększyły się w zdziwieniu, kiedy z drugiej strony wyłoniła się czyjaś ręka w brunatnej rękawiczce bez palców, szybko zapisująca kroplami deszczu słowa, które nie raz słyszała w swoich fantazjach:

**Ja też cię kocham.**

_W deszczowy dzień cisza jest błogosławieństwem_

_Grającym w rytm twojej duszy_

_Czuję w niej rzeczy, których nigdy nie usłyszę_

_Oraz zapach twej skóry_

_Odgradza nas od siebie nie tylko szkło_

_Lecz bariera, tak nieosiągalna_

_Pozwól mi zobaczyć twoją twarz_

_Bym już nigdy nie musiała odczuwać samotności_

_Pozwól mi się schować pod parasolem_

_Który ochroni mnie od smutku i łez_

_Zagłuszmy razem ten subtelny ból_

_I zapomnijmy o świecie, który nas krzywdzi_

_Kolejny smutny, samotny dzień_

_Gdy nie mam już sił by płakać_

_Daj mi jeszcze raz zatańczyć do rytmu kropel deszczu_

_Niech przełamie me serce jak tamę_

_Może w końcu przestanę bać się, co będzie dalej_

_Może w końcu uwierzę we własne serce_

_Może znajdę na końcu świata tęczę_

_I na pewno ujrzę za nią... Ciebie_

_Już nigdy nie zapłaczę nad swoimi wadami_

_I nigdy nie będę ubolewać nad całym moim światem_

_Od dziś zagłuszać smutki będzie mi Twe serce_

_I to jego melodia brzmi najpiękniej dla mnie_


End file.
